


Maybe In This World

by SpartFarkles



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 08:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartFarkles/pseuds/SpartFarkles
Summary: Maybe there’s a world where they meet and it isn’t a tragedy (and it’s still a tragedy even if it has a happy ending because all that pain takes a while to heal). Maybe it’s not even really all that sad. Maybe they have no idea about Kingdom Hearts and a keyblade is just some dumbass idea someone has while drunk where they tape a knife to a key and call it an invention. Maybe there’s no confusion about which heart belongs in what body and who’s soul belongs to who.





	Maybe In This World

**Author's Note:**

> My Roxas was feeling a bit down and (after antagonizing them for a little bit because it's what I do) I wrote this fic to cheer them up. So here you go, R. I already know you like it because you told me to publish it.

Maybe there’s a world where they meet and it isn’t a tragedy (and it’s still a tragedy even if it has a happy ending because all that pain takes a while to heal). Maybe it’s not even really all that sad. Maybe they have no idea about Kingdom Hearts and a keyblade is just some dumbass idea someone has while drunk where they tape a knife to a key and call it an invention. Maybe there’s no confusion about which heart belongs in what body and who’s soul belongs to who.

In this world, one’s a bookstore owner and one’s a glassblower. They have their meet cute when the glassblower is moving into the shop next door. The bookstore owner isn’t paying as much attention as he should, because he’s used to not having to pay attention during this stretch of sidewalk, and they collide, but nothing breaks.

“I’m Axel,” the glassblower says as he helps the bookstore owner up off the ground. He looks at the stack of books that the bookstore owner had been holding. “Do you work at the bookshop or are you just a regular.”

“I own it,” the bookstore owner says. He does stand up with Axel’s help and then he brushes himself off. “My name’s Roxas. Sorry, the shop next to mine is empty, so I guess I’m not as alert as I should be.”

“Well, it’s not empty anymore,” Axel says with a cheeky grin that makes people think he’s telling a joke only he understands. “I’m a glassblower. I’m setting up shop here.”

“Oh,” Roxas says, and because he can’t think of anything else to say, he adds- “Please don’t burn down my shop. I have valuable books.”

They look at each other for a moment before Axel bursts out laughing.

“Why would I want to burn down your shop?” Axel asks, still chuckling a little.

“Well, no, I just mean that it- you- the glassblowing stuff. It deals with fire, right?” Roxas says defensively.

“Well, sure, but all of the fire is contained. Everything is housed in the hot shop, and you have these big long pipes that you use to get the glass hot. The glass is super hot, but I’m experienced enough that it’s not an issue. Besides, I’m more likely to burn myself than any of your books. If it makes you feel better, once I’m all set up, you could come over and I’ll do a demonstration,” Axel suggests, and he’s surprisingly earnest. 

“Okay,” Roxas says, seeming surprised by his own answer.

“Cool,” Axel says, not at all as smooth as he would have liked. “Well, I gotta unload boxes. I’ll see you around, Roxas.”

“Oh, yeah, see you around,” Roxas agrees.

And maybe that’s how they meet, how their friendship starts. Roxas does take Axel up on his offer for a demonstration, and he’s both amazed by Axel’s talent and reassured by the safety. Axel takes Roxas out for ice cream after the demonstration and it becomes a tradition. It’s one of those things that becomes a tradition across every world where they exist, a common way for the two to talk and grow as friends. As more than friends. 

“I like you,” Roxas says one day while they’re eating ice cream. It comes out of his mouth without meaning to, right in the middle of Axel telling a story. He’s worried he offended Axel, but Axel just gives him a big smile.

“Well, I like you, too, Roxas,” Axel says right back. It makes Roxas’ face turn about the same shade as Axel’s hair.

“Sorry, I just meant… well, I didn’t mean to interrupt you,” Roxas says shyly.

“Nah, that’s the good kind of interruption,” Axel replies. “It’s sweet. But you know I gotta ask what exactly you meant by it.”

Roxas stutters and fumbles with trying to find an explanation that works for the next several seconds before he speaks again. “We should go on a date,” he manages to say, still blushing and embarrassed.

“We are on a date,” Axel teases. He holds up his ice cream for Roxas to see.

“Are we?” Roxas says, a little confused.

“We can be if you want it to be,” Axel says as if it’s the most simple thing in the world. And what he doesn’t realize, and probably never will, is that it is.

“Okay,” Roxas says. He nods a little bit. “Yeah.”

“Okay, yeah,” Axel echoes, and just like that, they’re on their first date.

They have a second date, and a third and a forth. They go on dates to dinner, to movies, to park and museums. Axel surprises Roxas with lunch sometimes and Roxas goes to check on Axel when he’s been in the shop to long. They have keys to each other’s stores, their homes, and those are the only keys they’re ever concerned about.

They argue often, and even fight sometimes, but mostly it’s banter and it’s light and they always make up with each other. Nobody goes missing, nobody gets taken. At the end of they day, they have each other, especially when Axel decides they need to consolidate.  
“Roxas, you have a second,” Axel says suddenly. They’ve been walking through a garden that Roxas really likes, one that may have a familiar name attached to it, but it’s not a name Axel and Roxas know.

“Yeah,” Roxas asks, and he’s more than a little confused, but he turns to look at Axel. His eyes widen when Axel gets down on one knee.

“Roxas, we’ve been together for a long time now, and I’ve known for a while that I want to be with you forever. You make me happy. I feel calm when I’m with you. I love you,” Axel says, and he’s not afraid of being open, not with Roxas, never with Roxas. “Will you marry me?”

And of course Roxas says yes, with a blush on his cheeks and a smile on his lip and look in his eyes that Axel wants to remember for ever.

“You could have told me you were going to ask,” Roxas says once Axel is standing and they’re hugging.

“That takes the fun out of things,” Axel teases. “And I asked you if it was okay for me to propose.”

“I know. Still,” Roxas says, and he does his best to bury his face in Axel’s shoulder despite the height difference between the two of them. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Axel says, chuckling and kissing the top of Roxas’ blond head.

That’s their story in this world. Nothing fantastic happens. The only remarkable thing is the love they hold for each other, and in this world, it’s allowed to grow and blossom in a way that inspires. Their story is happy, in a way that sometimes it isn’t for them, and it proves that their destinies are entwined even in a world that doesn’t place emphasis on destinies. 

This is one their grand love stories.


End file.
